


Teasing Him

by TheRepublic



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:42:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28930458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRepublic/pseuds/TheRepublic
Summary: Husk needs to work. Angel has something else in mind.
Relationships: Angel Dust/Husk (Hazbin Hotel)
Kudos: 16





	Teasing Him

Husk was grumbling to himself as he washed the glasses that he had made for Alastor and the others. He liked the cheap booze and all but was incredibly annoyed

He just wanted to be left alone and not be bothered by any of them...until his boyfriend showed up behind him

"Heeeeey~" Angel whispered lustfully. Husk rolled his eyes

Husk grumbled and got a glass out 

"Order a drink or fuck off" Husk soat causing Angel to laugh. 

"Maybe you need to get fucked~" Angel moaned and traveled his hands down Husks wings causing him to moan losing his composure

Angel grinned traveling his hands down Husks sides and Husk began to quiver sounding more nervous unlike himself

"Angel~ N-N-Not here...." Husk begged softly Angel giggled getting behind him and kissing his back, traveling down torwards Husks asshole before kneeling, taking his tongue and licking Husk's asshole

"Oh...FUCK" Husk cursed, in for it now. Angel smirked and licked Husks asshole. Husk gripped the bar and groaned in defeat. Angel smirked knowing that was the end of Husk's resistance. He licked one more time as Husk tried to focus on tending the bar. 

Husk completely gave in and allowed Angel to tongue fuck his ass as he tried to act normal keeping his curses and moans under his breath

Husk tried to concentrate on his task but gave that up as well as he gave in to the pleasure as Angel had his way with him. 

Husk cursed up a storm as he resisted throwing his head back to the sheer absolute pleasure he was feeling 

Angel chuckled teasing Husks asshole probing and squirming his tongue all around. Husk couldnt help himself when he started to hump Angel's tongue 

Angel knew exactly how deep he needed to go which is what Husk loved about him. Angel got deeper and deeper 

Husk's breathing and beating heart were speeding up as Angel's tongue just got deeper Husk drowning in pleasure. 

Angel smirked and twirled his tongue around till it was hitting Husks prostate  
Husks legs shook knowing he was about to cum he was losing his composure and he let out a long curse 

"Fuuuuuuuuuck fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck!!!" Husk cursed. Angel knew exactly what that meant. 

Angel smirked and quickled flicked his tongue one more time against husks prostate and Husk came as he felt pleasure come crashing down on him like a meteorite

OH SWEET LUCIFER!!! AAAAAAAAAAANGEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLL!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANGEEEEEEEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHELL!!!" Husk cried out. Angel removed his tongue with a huge smirk on his face as Husk collapsed and rode out his orgasm

Angel smirked watching him. After Husk came down he rested their tired out Husks legs were still shaking.

"Holy shit Angel~" He moaned he turned around slowly and pulled Angel in for a passionate kiss and hugged him out of breath. They both sat down together and just cuddled. Husk was very shakey and sweaty from that he hugged Angel

Angel just hugged him as they both sat their in eachother embrace. Finally Husk spoke. 

"That was amazing now go on I got work to do...we can have some more fun later okay" Husk said out of breath. Angel nodded and kissed him on the cheek before playfully swaying away from him. Husk tried to catch his breath. Husk chucked watching him. 

"That fucking Spider~" Husk moaned lovingly...he looked forward to more


End file.
